1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separable bottom end stop or an opener for a slide fastener comprising a box pin and an insert pin which separate and engage right and left fastener stringers on an end portion of a fastener chain formed by attaching linear fastener elements of thermoplastic resin mono-filament on side edges of fastener tapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an opener comprising a box 104 and a box pin 105 attached to one fastener stringer 101 and an insert pin 106 attached to the other fastener stringer 101 at an end portion of a fastener chain in which fastener elements 103 formed of thermoplastic resin mono-filaments are attached on side edges of fastener tapes, a hook-like engaging portion 120 is formed on a face opposing the box pin 105 at an upper end of the insert pin 106 integrally with the insert pin 106, and that hook-like engaging portion 120 is inserted into a back side of an engaging head 110 of a fastener element 103 adjoining the box pin 105 so that the insert pin 106 is engaged with the box 104, as shown in FIG. 15.
According to Taiwanese Patent No. 541881, as shown in FIG. 16, a rectangular column-like insert pin 206 of an opener has a contact plate 221 protrudedly provided on an opposing side with respect to the box pin 205, the contact plate 221 comprising a circular protrusion at its front end and a concave portion 217 inside so as to engage a circular groove and a hooking portion provided in the box pin 205, and an inserting portion 220 projecting upward in a subulate manner is provided on a flat portion on the top face of this contact plate 221, so that the inserting portion 220 can be inserted into a coil-like fastener element adjacent to the box pin 205 of an engagement mate from below.
The hook-like engaging portion 120 or the subulate inserting portion 220 provided on the insert pin 106, 206 of the opener shown in FIGS. 15 and 16 is produced by disposing an engaging portion 120 and an inserting portion 220 which can be just inserted into a mating fastener element 103 in the insert pin 106, 206 on a side opposing to the box pin 105, 205. If right and left fastener stringers 101 are engaged with each other with the insert pin 106, 206 and the box pin 105, 205 facing each other, the engaging portion 120 or the inserting portion 220 is likely to move in a space within the fastener element 103 and to be deformed easily and thereby being unstable, because the engaging portion 120 or the inserting portion 220 in the insert pin 106, 206 is just inserted into the mating fastener element 103.